


of mortals and immortals and their affairs

by PidgeScarlet



Series: SBI Oneshots [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Drabble, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeScarlet/pseuds/PidgeScarlet
Summary: Now it was just three gods, and the three mortals that still remained. The other mortals had fled, no longer wanting to stand still in front of the cold gazes of their enemies.--A quick retelling of DreamSMP events but with gods and goddesses living besides the mortals. What will the immortals of this realm do after the events of January 6th?--Spoilers for DreamSMP events including January 6th!
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: SBI Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079132
Comments: 14
Kudos: 274





	of mortals and immortals and their affairs

**Author's Note:**

> LAST SPOILER WARNING! SPOILERS FOR JANUARY 6TH STREAMS!
> 
> This isn't anything to serious, just a drabble a wrote in an hour or so! I'll likely use this idea in another setting but I hope you all enjoy this little thing I've created. Just needed a little break between other stuff I've been working on!
> 
> Gods:  
> Ranboo = Balance (good & evil, justice and injustice, etc)  
> Tubbo = Death and Peace + Memory and Fate (Twin god to Tommy)  
> Tommy = Life and War + Memory and Fate (Twin god to Tubbo)  
> Eret = Judgement and Order  
> Niki = Home and Family  
> Sapnap = Power and Consequences  
> Bad = Loyalty and Friendship

* * *

Nobody knew Tommy was a god. His original name had been long forgotten by mortals of this realm. Only his fellow gods and goddesses knew his true name but never dared to speak it. Not when he pretended to be a mortal child playing hero in a war he didn’t mean to start.

That was always something that seemed to happen, being the god of war and all. He found it ironic that his other godly trait was being the god of life when all war brought was death and destruction. Tubbo was the god of death after all. The god of death and peace. Together they were the twin gods of fate and memory but they were opposites as well.

But without death there will be no rebirth, no life. And without peace played hand and hand with war. They were opposites and they were the same.

They must give Ranboo a headache.

It was funny how he was all but adopted by a mortal family after they found him one day. He was taken in by three mortals that in another life, another world, could be gods themselves.

Technoblade, a god of war, blood, and vengeance.

Philza, a god of death, survival, and stories.

And Wilbur, a god of poetry, rebellion, and ambition.

And they had no idea that he wasn’t in fact a human child, but a god.

He followed Wilbur, intrigued by his words and visionaries. He helped him start a nation, dragging Tubbo along with them. Because he could never be without Tubbo, both of them would lose themselves if they went too long without each other's presence. The downside to being twin gods that equally empowered and balanced out one another.

So they started a nation. Tommy and Tubbo were more than surprised to see Eret, a fellow god, join them.

Eret was the god of judgement and order. L’Manburg, their little nation Wilbur started, was anything but a place of order. Judgement, that was a possibility because they were all treated rather equally, but there was no order. That should have been Tommy’s first warning. But he ignored it, letting Eret join them.

Together him, Tubbo, Wilbur, Eret, and Fundy created L’Manburg. They fought against Dream, George, Punz, and another familiar god, Sapnap.

Sapnap was the god of power and consequence. All actions had consequences. All grabs for power had consequences. Sapnap helped his friends keep their power. Watched as L’Manburg tried to gain power. Watched as both parties paid the consequences of their actions.

Bad was the next god Tommy came across after the war for L’Manburg was ‘won.’ He was the god of friendships and loyalty. Dream was apparently a dear friend of his, along with Dream’s friends. But he brought more people with them. They had their own little corner of land in Dream’s kingdom but since Bad was friends with him he was left alone. Tommy decided to leave him alone as well. He had nothing against Bad and would hate to bring another war to him.

Niki was a surprise. She came out of the woods with no previous connections. She immediately won the hearts of most of the kingdom members but decided to join L’Manburg. Tommy couldn’t say he was too surprised. As the goddess of home and family it was no surprise she found her way to L’Manburg, a place their little found family called ‘home.’

Tommy hoped he and Tubbo could get some rest then. But Wilbur was too ambitious. He wanted the power that Dream held over everyone. He wanted more and decided to hold an election.

Before he knew it another war had broken out. Chaos insused. More betrayals, more grasps for power, more blood, more disorder. Tommy may be the god of war but that didn’t mean he was happy about it. He couldn’t help that his godly aura affected those around him. He wanted everyone to live.

Luckily there was Tubbo there to help everyone when they lost one of their three lives. Disguised as a simple voice in the void everyone was held in a silent peaceful intermission as they were reborn.

The last god to arrive, the eldest god of them all, was Ranboo. Tommy couldn’t say he was surprised. Ranboo was the god of balance. And the kingdom had been anything but in balance for a long time. And for a while, after Ranboo’s arrival, it was balanced. But with so many gods their auras clashed and affected the mortals around them causing more chaos to ensue.

Tommy was exiled. Broken apart from his twin, leaving both of them in states of constant panic and impending insanity as they spent too much time apart.

Dream was manipulating everyone and no one would stop him.

Tommy thought he could get Technoblade to help him like last time. It backfired.

So now six gods stood in the crater of L’Manburg. Only one was missing, Bad. Likely run off to the only friends and loyalties he could trust at this point. Tommy couldn’t blame him.

The mortals around them, all of which were probably on their last lives after today, stood in their crowd as they stared at the only self proclaimed gods left in the kingdom. Wilbur and Schlatt, their dead companions in the ‘all but self proclaimed gods club’ had been long dead. Tommy and Tubbo were the only ones that saw their restless ghosts wandering the earth. But the self proclaimed gods smiled as they stared back at the group of mortals and immortals alike.

“This is what heroism gets you Tommy,” Technoblade proclaimed. “Nothing.”

“I never wanted to be a hero,” Tommy replied. “I just wanted everyone to live.”

“And look where that got you Tommy,” Dream said. “Everyone’s on their last life or even about to lose their last.”

“I’m quite surprised you didn’t actually die in this battle Tommy,” Philza spoke up, after being rather quiet. “I’m surprised none of you lost your last life.”

“Like I said, I wanted everyone to live,” Tommy said with a shrug. Only the immortals in the crowd knew what he was talking about. Him and Tubbo made a deal to keep everyone alive, or at least keep them from losing their last life. Tubbo would bring back those from the brink of death and Tommy would up the chances of everyone living through the battle.

“What are you going to do now?” Technoblade asked. “Because if you start another government then you can expect to see more withers in your future.”

Tommy shook his head. “I think I need a break, I think everyone does.”

“I mean, balance has finally returned,” Ranboo said. “Kinda.”

Ranboo looked like he was having an internal dilemma. He probably was. Tommy knew about the split voices of good and evil, justice and injustice, sanity and insanity, and many others that lived in his mind. The blessing and curse of being the eldest amongst them and having to deal with the most burdening weight of godhood.

“Well, this certainly was fun!” Dream exclaimed with a wave of his hand. “Look at us now, gods amongst men! No one will want to face the wrath of Dream, Technoblade, or Philza ever again.”

Tubbo snickered and Dream glared at him. Tubbo quieted himself but didn’t stop smiling. Tommy couldn’t stop himself from smiling as well.

“I think you’re forgetting that there are actually gods in this realm,” Eret said. Niki and Sapnap both nodded their heads, some of the mortals by their sides agreeing as well.

“No one remembers the old gods,” Philza said. “Who’s to say that they still exist?”

“If the gods still existed why didn’t they stop us, or join us?” Dream mentioned.

“Who’s to say that they would even care about your mortal affairs?” Sapnap asked his old friend, making everyone go silent.

“Whether they do or they don’t, it doesn’t matter,” Technoblade said. “L’Manburg is gone, and that’s all I wanted.”

“Just remember Technoblade,” Sapnap said, looking at Dream and Philza as well as he spoke. “All actions have consequences.”

Then he picked up his sword and left, everyone staring after him.

“Eret,” Niki said quietly. “Will you accompany me? Fundy, Puffy and I are leaving the kingdom for a while.”

Eret nodded. “There is no more judgement I can inflict today. Trying to bring order after a day of chaos would only throw things off balance again.”

He gave Ranboo a quick nod of his head, a sign of respect and understanding, before leaving with his friends. Tommy watched them go, glad they were getting out of the way for a while. Niki deserved to make a home with her family after her last was destroyed.

Now it was just three gods, and the three mortals that still remained. The other mortals had fled, no longer wanting to stand still in front of the cold gazes of their enemies.

“Dream,” Ranboo said.

Dream raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. He looked at Ranboo expectantly, the mask that usually covered his eyes split in half and hanging around his neck.

“Yes Ranboo?” he asked.

“I won’t forget the chaos you brought to this kingdom,” he said. “When you throw things out of balance again you won’t get off as lightly.”

Dream looked puzzled. “Whatever do you mean? You’re just a kid.”

Ranboo gave him a smile. Tommy couldn’t tell what the true meaning of the smile really was. Sadness, expectant? He couldn’t place it.

“I’m more powerful than you could ever imagine,” he said. He turned to Tommy and Tubbo, nodding at them. “I will aid you if you need me again,” he said. “But for now I am retiring.”

“Go home Ranboo,” Tubbo said with a smile. “I’m sure me and Tommy will retire shortly after you.”

Ranboo smiled before he teleported away, a flickering of Enderman-like particles leaving behind the only trace that he was ever here. Dream, Technoblade, and Philza all shared similar faces of confusion as they watched the particles flicker away into nothing.

“Remember this Dream,” Tommy said. Dream’s eyes flickered over to meet his and Dream almost flinched when they met. Tommy smirked. “We, Tubbo and I, were mere bystanders in this war. If you start another you can expect to see the force of not just us, but at least three others.”

“What are you on about Tommy?” Philza asked. Technoblade and Dream looked just as confused. Tubbo laughed to himself as he took Tommy’s hand, saluting at the others.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “If you keep the peace, the order, and the balance, and be kind to your families, you probably won’t see much of us again”

Tommy smiled. “I mean it’s not everyday you find yourself in front of not one, but six-”

“No seven!” Tubbo interrupted. “One wasn’t present today!” Tommy nodded.

“Yes, seven gods,” he said. Dream paled and Philza and Technoblade looked equally shocked. 

“Good luck guessing who they are!” Tubbo sang. “But I wouldn’t be surprised if two of them reveal who they are soon enough! You know them better than you think!”

“For now, we take our leave,” Tommy said with a mock bow. “The next time we meet we won’t be children.”

“We’ll be unbeatable forces-” Tubbo added.

“And you’ll regret the day you messed with the gods of life and death,” they said together as they vanished from view, returning to their immortal realm.

It had been a long couple of years. Hopefully as they rested not too much time would pass. They'd hate to miss out of too much of the fun their favorite mortals caused.


End file.
